


Dr.Sexy

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers decide to do some cosplaying, resulting in Dean being Dr.Sexy, and Sam... Using up most of their toilet paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr.Sexy

Dean was standing in the doorway, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Dean I look ridiculous" came Sam's protest from the bathroom. "I'm sure you look fine Sam, now stop being a chick and hurry up" he paused and reconsidered "actually, forget that. DO be a chick" he called. As his brother finally emerged from the bathroom, Dean's eyesbrows shot up. Sam was standing there in a skimpy nurse costume, and a lab coat. For women. His hair was tied up in a short ponytail, held together by a pink scrunchy. He walked over awkwardly, trying to get used to the high heels. Dean grinned until his cheeks hurt, "you look hot, Samantha" he winked. "Oh god" Sam groaned, "well at least you got to be a guy" he moaned. Dean looked down at himself, dressed as Dr.Sexy. They were going to Armageddon, the complete geek-fest. And if anyone asked, he was sent death threats in way of enouragement. He suddenly wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, pulling tight against his chest. "You know Sammy, I might have to get you some more dresses" he mused, before spinning them round and pressing his little brother up against the wall. Dean kissed him like they wouldn't see the sun again, which could potentially become reality, if Sam stuffed any more toilet paper down that bra...


End file.
